


Downward Dog

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Yoga, mentioned Sebastian/Brody, yoga in jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: King walks in on them.





	Downward Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece to help me with my writers block and general sense of blah. Ever since the episode where Sebastian was doing yoga in his lab this has been on my list to write. Let me know what you think!

He’s got a spring in his step as he makes his way through the familiar halls of the Parish morgue. They’re out early today, a surprisingly easy case wrapped up and a long weekend to relax ahead. King’s already planning it out, a lazy Saturday morning spent in bed wrapped around his lover, a late brunch and then some jazz in the park. He’s got tickets to a game to surprise Christopher with, so barring any cases that pop up they have what looks to be a perfect weekend to themselves.

If he can just find the other man.

Christopher had been dropping paperwork off with Lauretta but he’d left an hour ago and hadn’t reappeared yet. So, sending Brody and Sonja home he’d headed over.  

The room is empty when he sticks his head in, Lauretta’s coat and bag missing from her desk. Looks like she got a lucky break too. Undeterred he heads across the hall to see if Christopher stopped in to see Sebastian. Juggling the coffee in his hand he reaches to push through the door and stops at the sight that greets him.

His first thought is that  _ that _ is a strange way to pick something up off the floor. 

That’s a lie. His first thought is  _ damn those jeans fit the curve of his ass perfectly _ .

He can’t be blamed for that.

Eventually the yoga matts and Sebastian a few feet away filter in and King has to hide his grin. Christopher has his palms on the floor, ass in the air doing a pretty damned good Downward Dog despite the aforementioned jeans. 

King contents himself with enjoying the view. 

Sebastian says something, muffled by the door so he props it open enough that he can make out what they’re saying.

“I’m not feeling any more relaxed.” Christopher grunts. They’re shifting and King is treated to the glorious sight of Christopher on his back, shoulders and arms flat on the floor while his pelvis is pushed up into the air. It gives him a few ideas for later.

“It’s not an instantaneous thing.”

“It feels like we’ve been doing this for an hour.”

“Nah, not that long.” Sebastian sounds like he’s found his bliss at least. Thing is, King knows how to help Christopher relax, and it isn’t with yoga. 

“Does Brody know you’re into this?” 

Sebastian splutters for a moment, sounding a little out of breath when he replies.

“I’ll have you know she’s joined me for yoga before. She’s very...flexible.” 

Christopher huffs out a laugh and collapses back onto the mat.

“Definitely not something I want to know.”

It looks like Christopher has had enough so he pushes into the room, smirking at the twin looks of surprise he gets. 

“I see you boys are having fun.”

“Bonding.” Christopher recovers quickly, holding a hand out for King to help him to his feet. He sways against him for a moment before he centers himself. Then he steals the coffee from King’s hand with a smirk. 

“Can’t say I didn’t enjoy watching you in Downward Dog.” He says quietly, mostly to see the way Christopher’s eyes darken. Sebastian wanders out of sight momentarily to store the mats.“But if you’re stressed I have a better way to work that out.”

“Oh yeah?” Christopher passes the coffee back. King’s gaze is drawn to his mouth as he bites his lower lip. It sends a familiar, addictive wave of heat through him. 

“Dancing.” He says, watching the way Christopher lights up at at. “Just the two of us.” 

“I get to pick where.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Do you think Mary would go dancing with me if I asked?” Sebastian cuts in, expression earnest. “I mean I’m not the best dancer, I had lessons once but it was with my Aunt and I broke her toes so it was really only the one lesson but,”

“Couldn’t hurt to ask.” Christopher cuts him off before he can really get going and glances at King. “”We’ll see you Monday Sebastian.” 

He waves them off, already reaching for his phone. 

The sun is still bright overhead as they head for the truck, a nice change from the days where they don’t get out until after the sun has gone down. 

“How’d he manage to talk you into that?” He asks as they climb in. He has more than enough clothing at Christophers that they don’t need to stop by HQ again. 

“You know me King,” Christopher grins as he pulls out of the lot. “I’ll try anything once.” 

“Might have to make an exception to that,” he says, earning him a curious look. “I wouldn’t mind seeing some of those poses again. Later on when it’s just you and me.” 

The smirk he gets is positively filthy and full of promise. 


End file.
